


Birthday Trip

by Imagineurfaves



Category: General - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Camping, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Missionary Position, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Tent Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagineurfaves/pseuds/Imagineurfaves
Summary: It's (F/C)'s birthday, and you've planned a getaway trip for them, including having fun outside, spending quality time with friends...and a little more.





	Birthday Trip

It's that time of the year, (F/C)’s birthday, and you decide to plan a camping trip along with your mutual friends. When the day arrives, all of you spend the day having fun, doing the popular activities of the season they’re born in, and finishing it off with a campfire and barbecue, just having a great time in general with all your friends. 

You’re happy that you both get to spend quality time with your friends, but you really want to treat him  _right_  for his birthday.

As you set up your tents, you strategically place your shared tent far away from your friends, and you curl up next to him under the extra large sleeping bag.

“Happy birthday, (F/C),” you sigh.  
“Thank you, darling. I honestly couldn’t have asked for a more perfect day.” He smiles, kissing the side of your head.   
“Well…nobody said that the day’s over yet…” You whisper, trailing your fingers from his chest to his stomach, stopping just above the elastic band of his underwear.

(F/C)’s breath hitches. “I-I don’t mind where this is going, but…what if they hear us?”   
“Our tent is far enough, and as long as we’re quiet, we’ll be fine.” You assure him.  
He inhales again. “That sounds like a challenge,” and exhales, his hot breath blowing past your ear. “And I’ll accept.”

(F/C) moves you closer to him, burying his head in your shoulder and holding an iron grip on your waist, waiting in anticipation for what you have planned for him.   
And you deliver.  
You shimmy his underwear down, and grab a hold of his cock, hardening considerably as you start to pump him. As you jerk (F/C) off, his dick quickly becomes slick with precum and sweat, and he starts to thrust in your hand. You can tell that (F/C) wants more, and you desperately want to give it to him, but you’re distracted by your own arousal, feeling yourself getting wet/hard alongside him.  
As a quick relief, you bump your slit/dick against his knee, hoping that he doesn’t notice too much. But he does, and he brings a shaky hand to your sex.

“H-hey! T-this is supposed to be your birthday gift!” You’re surprised, but completely welcoming to his action.  
“I-I know, I know, b-but…you know that I’m not satisfied unless you are, (Y/N).” (F/C) moans, trying so hard to keep his voice to a whisper.

His shaky hand works into your wet folds/hard cock, all while you keep pumping his thick cock. If he wasn’t being pleasured by you, he’d be a bit more stronger and accurate on what he’s working, but you’re still content either way.   
Your pussy tightens around his fingers/cock hardens in his hand, and it quickly becomes as wet as yours. Hot breath and sweat coats both of you, and you’re trying so hard to keep your voices down and your movement to a minimum, but the pressure is rising, and you’re not sure how much you can take before you cum. However, (F/C) isn’t done yet. He shifts on top of you, and you stop stroking his cock, but his fingers are still working you.

“I…I want to be closer to you…(Y/N)…” He licks his lips.  
“Haah, a-aren’t we…ah!…aren’t we close enough?” You can barely get out as he still strokes you.  
“N-no, not yet…I…I want to be inside you…I want to…a-aah…c-cum inside you…” His face is sincere and burning red. You can feel the heat from his face, and his hard, wet, cock rubbing against your entrance, patiently waiting for your answer.

You bite your lip at just how fucking adorable he is. “G-go ahead, birthday boy.” You whisper, fully removing your underwear and spreading your legs out from underneath (F/C).

(F/C) lets out a breathless chuckle, using his hand that worked you before to spread your hole, while the other grips your thigh, (F/C) plunges into you, stifling your moans with a deep kiss.

Tongues dance around, hands gripping clothing and skin, and he pounds into you, the wetness of his dick making it oh so easy to glide in and out, just teasing  _that one spot_. He moves his hand to occasionally tease your sensitive clit/dick, all while pushing his thick cock deep inside you, and you’re almost fit to burst under the pressure.

You can’t help but wonder if it’s his birthday or yours.

(F/C) breaks the kiss, both of you panting, not bothering to hide how loud you might sound. As far as you’re concerned, you’re the only two people who exist at this moment.  
“I’m s-so close…w-what about you…?” His voice is hoarse.  
“I-it’s your birthday, dummy! J-just go ahead and–haah…!!” You’re cut off by him flicking his finger across your clit/dick.  
“(Y/N), (Y/N), (Y/N), I’ve told you…I wont cum ‘till you cum. It’d be…ngh…so rude of me if I…didn’t…!!” (F/C)’s voice raises in pitch, and he’s so close that he can’t think straight. Although it’s dark, you can see from the moonlight filtering into the tent that (F/C)’s face and eyes are full of passion and love, a look reserved for you, and you only, and you could honestly cum just from the sincerity of the moment.  

“Th-then, I’m close…I’m so close, s-so please, please fuck me…!!” You beg, gasping and leaving long welts across his back.

That’s all (F/C) wanted to hear from you as he pulls out completely, the tip of his cock resting at your entrance. He puts as much pressure as he can on your clit/dick, rubbing it in circles/pumping it, readying you. Finally,  _finally_  (F/C) thrusts his throbbing cock inside of you with all his strength, finally hitting your sensitive g-spot, repeating the action once. 

Twice. 

Three times. 

And then, finally on the fourth, the two of you  _explode,_ his hot cum filling your hole and spilling out on your thigh, mixed with your own fluids _._ He immediately dives for you neck, letting out a _very_ stifled and drawn out moan, while you bite your lower lip, almost enough force to draw out blood. Your bodies go limp, yet still clutching each other with as much strength you can muster.

You both take a moment to collect yourselves, trying your best to control your panting. (F/C) looks up from your neck, and reaches up to give you a quick kiss.   
“I think, this has been the best birthday ever…” (F/C) says with a sleepy smile. “But I’ll have to figure out how to top it when it’s  _your_  birthday.”

“Y-you’re almost too thoughtful…you gotta learn how to be selfish for once…” You joke, but your heart always swells at how much of a sweetheart he is.   
He chuckles loudly, and shifts himself so that he’s the big spoon, hands on your chest and stomach, chin on the top of your head.  
“Hmm, sorry, but that’s impossible. But…maybe next year.” He sighs, slowly drifting off to sleep.  
You giggle at your stubbornly gold-hearted boyfriend/husband, and drift off alongside him. Needless to say, you can’t wait for the next birthday.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope your favorite is as polite as polite as this guy
> 
> Btw, Check out more self-insert prompts and fics @ imagineurfaves.tumblr.com !


End file.
